Gone
by Sandiya
Summary: Kari's leaving the others, but she's got some things left to say. Kind of sad, very short. *sigh* Illness has made me depressed. Please read/review.


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Gone  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
My name is Kari. Kari Kamiya.  
  
Even now, while I'm scrawling this on paper, I want to rip it in two, crumple it up and throw it away. Hide it where no one will ever read it, feel it, or even think about it. I know what I want to say, but it's so hard to phrase it so that everyone will understand. But since this is my only way to talk to you all, then so be it.  
  
I guess I'm lucky. More than half the people that die today will not get the chance to say the things they wanted to express to the people they loved. In fact, the simple truth would point out that some of those people had nothing to say.  
  
But I have stuff to say...stuff to all of you.  
  
To Joe... If I close my eyes really hard, I can remember you telling me what I had. Tears were falling between every other word, frowned on doctor behavior, but you're more human than most. Joe, I want you to know that it's not your fault. The numerous cancer cells floating through my body were invincible. I pushed everyone away until it was too late, too late for even chemotherapy or radiation. Childhood leukemia... who would have thought? You tried your best to save me, and I know and respect you for trying when others gave up. No one could've done it better. You're still Old Reliable Joe to me, and always will be.  
  
To Mimi... I'll always remember the shopping trips, the make-up, everything you taught me. You were always popular with everyone, something I wanted so badly, and with your help I...okay, I figured that it just wasn't for me. I wish I could've gone to America with you one day, and see the sights of a foreign country with my pal as a guide. Yet I wish more that I could be there for your wedding with Joe. Lots of luck... (and throw the bouquet to Sora!)  
  
To Yolei... In the second set of adventures, I'm so glad I had you to talk to when the other girls weren't around. I never could've survived with only the guys, no matter how courageous the three turned out to be. You're the most sincere person I know since you found the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, and I hope you stay that way forever.  
  
To Cody... remember our adventure under the sea? I could've died back then as well, but you saved us all. When I was young, I fought my hardest to prove myself to the group because of my age, and it's awesome that you carried the tradition. You made me proud that day, and each day on. I feel like you're my younger brother in age, but older in sensibility. Bye, Cody, and take care.   
  
To Izzy... Without your intelligence, we would never have made it in the Digiworld. Without your labtop, we wouldn't have a single idea about most of the foreign Digimon we encountered. And without the grave, sensible way to handle situations, the odds that any of us survived would've been 50 to 1. I know you wish there were remedies out there for me, but the truth is there isn't any way to save me now. Izzy, you're one of the coolest people I know. Thanks for being you.  
  
To Davis... You've been a true friend through all this, and I'm grateful to you. When was it that you realized you didn't love me like you thought you did? Well, if you don't remember, it was three years, two days, and seven hours ago. How could I forget the day you got your head back on straight... it was a milestone in my life! But really, you and Yolei bicker just as much as Tai and Sora used to. Miss you, Davis, no matter how much you used to bug me.   
  
To Matt... Good luck on your latest tour. Thanks for flying out here for my last week on Earth, although you didn't have to. Crowds rave at your looks and outward charm, but I know the real person inside. Thank you for showing me that you aren't cold-hearted like many famous people. The accident he had was not your fault, not at all. He's looking down at us. One last note... be careful not to get stampeded by your fan club!  
  
To Sora... I can't believe we would've been sisters if I had lived longer. Protected me under your wing when I was hurt, on my side in rifts with Tai, and my confidant when I fell in love. When I missed my mother, you were right there and acting just like her. We're kindred spirits, you and I.  
  
To Tai... You must know that I've looked up to you all my life. In the early years, you'd take care of me when I was sick, no matter how tired you were of my frequent and recurring illnesses. I guess that made you more protective in the years to come. Although you acted like a third parent more than enough, I love you so much, as much as any sister could love her brother. I'm going to miss you most of all. Kiss Mom and Dad for me.   
  
By the time anyone reads this, I - The Digidestined Kari Kamiya - will have ceased to exist.  
  
I love you all, but we've all got to go sometime.  
  
Before I go, though, I'd like to say that I'm not afraid of dying.   
  
After all, I've got no reason to be. He's waiting for me.  
  
Sayonara.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kari Kamiya, seventeen years old, wrapped a light pink ribbon around her tear-splashed note.  
  
The ghastly pale, dry skin on her fingertips guided it to the top of her night table.  
  
Her nagging cough erupted through her throat one more time, rocking her whole body. Her eyelids were starting to feel very heavy. The veins poking out of her arm started pulsating slower and slower. It felt hard to move, her limbs becoming cumbersome and clumsy. Her chest felt hollow and started to resist her frail breathing.  
  
Kari's first feelings were dread and anxiety, but instead of tears she gave a chuckle. This was it.  
  
She whispered, "I'm coming, Takeru..." before she fell into the eternal sleep.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
I know it's short... it was a spontaneous, nerve-wracking tale I just had in me... the shortest fic I've ever written if you don't count my poems ^_^;;. Probably the end of my Dying Period.  
  
~Sandiya~   
  
P.S. Digimon isn't mine, k? ^_^ Now that that's overwith... Read and review, please! ^^ It's amazing what other people get done in thirty minutes... look at theirs and then look at mine -_-... but still, please review for mesa! ^.^  



End file.
